Nada Será Como Antes
by Crica
Summary: Toda história precisa ter um final.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Meus eternos agradecimentos à Valery(Det.Rood) pela revisão do texto, pelo apoio e seus valiosos pitacos. **

**NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES**

**Capítulo 1:**

Arredores de Los Angeles, 3 e meia da tarde.

- Onde você se enfiou o dia inteiro, Dean? – Sam reclamou sentado diante do computador, numa mesa junto à parede do quarto do motel onde o irmão o havia deixado na manhã daquele dia.

- Levanta daí, Sammy. Temos que ver um lugar. – o mais velho fechou o laptop e começou a juntar suas coisas, pondo-as na mochila.

-Ver o quê? Onde? – o caçula levantou-se intrigado - O que há com você, cara? Me deixa aqui o dia inteiro, não atende o celular e chega me dando ordens sem a menor explicação?

-Deixa de drama, Sam. – atirou a outra mochila para o irmão - Arrume logo as suas coisas e vamos nessa.

-Pois não vou a lugar nenhum até que me explique o que está rolando. – sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- É uma surpresa, certo? Dá pra não ser um pé no saco pelo menos uma vez na sua vida e me deixar fazer-lhe uma surpresa? Ham? Será que dá ou está difícil? – continuou guardando tudo o que encontrava, fechou a mochila e pendurou-a no ombro direito. - Como é? Você vem ou não? Eu já estou saindo, amigo, com ou sem você.

Samuel bufou, mas não viu jeito de o irmão esclarecer-lhe sobre a tal novidade, então, juntou seus pertences e saiu atrás do outro.

oooooOOOooooo

Palo Alto, Califórnia.

Não muito tempo depois, o Impala estacionou junto à calçada de um prédio antigo de dois andares. Uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e sorriso amável estava na pequena varanda e desceu os cinco degraus até a rua para recebê-los.

Dean saiu primeiro do carro e foi até a simpática senhora que entregou-lhe um molho de chaves. Acenou para que Sam se aproximasse.

-Sra Simmens, este é Sam, meu irmão.

-Olá, meu jovem. – sorriu animada - Dean falou muito sobre você. Sejam bem-vindos.

-Olá, senhora. Muito obrigado, mas... – Sam estava visivelmente confuso.

- Bem, acho que gostariam de ver o apartamento agora, não é? – apontou a direção da escada que ficava no final do pequeno hall. – Sabem, rapazes, esta é uma construção bastante antiga, mas muito resistente e confortável. – foi subindo os degraus seguida de perto pelos irmãos – Creio que vão gostar bastante. Há a necessidade de alguns consertos aqui e ali, mas nada que dois rapazes fortes como vocês não dêem conta.

No andar de cima, a Sra Simmens apontou uma porta de madeira azul-escuro que Dean apressou-se em abrir.

O apartamento era amplo, mas estava bastante desgastado. Uma sala quadrada com duas janelas em paredes distintas e, ao fundo, um balcão que limitava o espaço de uma pequena cozinha, onde se via um fogão e uma geladeira antiga. Havia também alguma mobília: um sofá com um furo no assento, uma mesa de madeira com 3 cadeiras e uma cômoda empoeirada entre as portas dos dois quartos.

Dean perambulava animado, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Samuel observava o ambiente e ouvia as explicações da anfitriã sobre as vantagens de se morar tão perto da cidade com a tranqüilidade do subúrbio.

- Ficamos com ele. –Dean afirmou, sorrindo para a senhora.

- Que bom! Tinha certeza de que ficariam. – dirigiu-se à porta - Se precisarem de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, estarei logo aqui embaixo. Não se acanhem.

Depois que ela saiu, Dean fechou a porta e voltou-se para o irmão.

-E então, o que achou?

-Está meio acabado, mas... – Sam apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça - Espera um instante... Deixe-me entender uma coisa: o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui? É algum disfarce para um trabalho?

-Nada disso, irmãozinho. – Dean atirou-se no lado inteiro do sofá e esticou as pernas sobre uma mesinha de centro à sua frente.

-Então do que se trata, afinal?

-O que você acha de azul?

- O que?! – Sam parou diante do irmão, empurrou-lhe as pernas para fora e sentou-se sobre a mesinha. - Que papo é esse, Dean? Você andou bebendo? Bateu com a cabeça?

- Só estava pensando que poderíamos pintar as paredes de azul. Gosto de azul.

-Isso é alguma espécie de trote?

-Nah...

-Então, o quê?- esperou em vão pela resposta- Tá bom... você vai ficar sentado aí?

-Exatamente.- Dean cruzou os dedos e pôs as mãos por trás da cabeça, afundando no sofá. - Estou cansado de motéis vagabundos.

-Fala sério, Dean!!!- Samuel fez uma pausa - Você alugou um apartamento e sequer falou comigo?- Nova pausa sem resposta - Você, por um acaso, sabe se eu estou a fim de morar em algum lugar? Já se perguntou se...

-Pra começo de conversa, não aluguei nada. Ainda...

-Ah, não? Então o que vai ser? Vamos invadir o lugar?

-É claro que não, Sam. Ele tem fama de assombrado, então... Estão pedindo bem pouco.

- ... – Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas e gesticulou aguardando uma explicação.

-Olha, Sammy, eu não estou a fim de passar a eternidade de quarto em quarto, de um motel para o outro enquanto resolvemos os casos.

- Mas nós fizemos isso a vida toda, Dean.

-Pois é. Cansei. Não quero mais. É isso. Quero ter pra onde voltar, Sammy.

- Mas como vamos pagar por ele? Não temos onde cair mortos, lembra?

- Tenho algum dinheiro e o Bobby vai emprestar o resto do valor do depósito – o mais velho levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do banheiro - Olha só, Sam, tem até uma banheira.

- E quando é que você ia me contar que tínhamos dinheiro guardado? No dia da sua morte? – Samuel percebeu que havia falado além da conta quando viu o brilho nos olhos de seu irmão se apagar. - Foi mal, Dean, eu não queria dizer isso. Me desculpe, cara...

-Tudo bem - sorriu com o canto da boca -Eu não perco mesmo essa mania de resolver tudo sozinho, não é? Às vezes esqueço de que você é um adulto...

- E que somos parceiros, certo?

-É isso aí. Desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter te consultado antes. Se quiser, desfazemos o negócio...Ainda não depositei o cheque...

-Não... Não precisa ser radical. Só fiquei surpreso...- o caçula caminhou até o quarto, abriu a porta que rangia e sorriu, exibindo as covinhas. - Neste aqui tem uma cama de casal. Quer ficar com ele?

Mais uma vez o rosto do mais velho se iluminou.

-E que história é essa de assombração?

-É só folclore, Sammy. Por isso vim mais cedo e verifiquei como EMF. Nem sinal de enxofre ou qualquer espírito.Nada. Está limpo. Pode ficar tranqüilo. É lógico que não contei isso ao proprietário. A fama do lugar nos rendeu um tremendo desconto.

-Eu espero que sim. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer?

-Absoluta.- Dean levantou-se e farejou o ar que entrava pela janela aberta – Além disso, temos uma simpática vizinha que é uma ótima cozinheira e foi com a minha cara.-piscou de lado para o caçula - Você tem que provar a torta de maçã da Trude, Sammy, é divina!

Ambos terminaram o dia vasculhando os cantos do novo endereço e anotando o que precisariam comprar para a pequena reforma que pretendiam fazer: tintas, vassouras, pincéis, roupas de cama, alguns pratos e copos. Ah! Uma TV. Isso era realmente um artigo indispensável.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de adquirirem o necessário para a pintura, os irmãos deram início à empreitada.

-E aí, Picasso, como vai ser? – Dean dirigiu-se a Samuel enquanto abria a lata de tinta.

-Como vai ser, o que ?

-Qual é, Sammy? Você precisa dar as coordenadas, cara. Eu nunca pintei uma parede na vida. Você já deve ter feito isso antes, não? Se bem que não parece grande coisa...

-Não é difícil, Dean. Só precisa cuidar para não deixar a tinta escorrer e manter o rolo sempre na mesma direção.

-Sam... – parou e fitou, com uma expressão marota, o rolo preso ao cabo de vassoura - Esse negócio de esfregar pra cima e pra baixo, sem deixar a coisa escorrer é meio complicado. Vai ter uma hora que não vai ter jeito.

-Cala a boca e trabalha, seu pervertido!- o caçula riu , respingando tinta azul sobre o irmão.

oooooOOOooooo

Trude Simmens já havia lhes indicado vários endereços nos quais sempre aconteciam vendas de garagem e alertou-os para o poder da pechincha. Podia-se comprar coisas em excelente estado por uma bagatela.

No outro dia, lá pela hora do almoço, retornaram com o porta-malas abarrotado. Havia embrulhos e pacotes empilhados por todo o banco traseiro.

Depois de descarregarem tudo o que haviam garimpado pelas garagens da vizinhança, puseram os móveis no lugar e Trude apareceu com um par de cortinas que costurara para os garotos como presente de boas-vindas. Ajudou-os a colocar a capa no sofá para esconder o furo e deu alguns palpites a respeito da decoração. Nada como um toque feminino para o lugar tomar os ares de um lar. Sam depositou o porta-retrato com a foto de seus pais e deles próprios ainda bem pequenos, sobre a cômoda.

Era estranho aquele sentimento que os invadia, sentados naquele velho sofá, lado a lado, diante de um aparelho de tv, assistindo a uma partida de futebol e saboreando o bolo de carne trazido pela nova amiga.

Para Sam, era como reviver o período em que morou com Jess nas proximidades de Stanford. Ele sabia o que era um lar, um lugar para se estar. Sentiu saudades dela e daqueles tempos. Gostava da perspectiva de ter essa vida novamente: sem caçadas, perseguições ou fugas espetaculares. Só paz e sossego.

Dean parecia perdido num sorriso sincero. Tudo aquilo era muito novo para ele. Deliciosamente novo. Observava, orgulhoso, as paredes pintadas e sorria mais. Vez por outra, esbarrava no olhar do irmão menor e sentia que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, havia feito uma coisa direito. Algo de que não se arrependeria. Ali Sam estaria seguro e amparado. Respirou fundo. Estava em casa, afinal.

-Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Dean olhava satisfeito, ao redor.

-Se alguém me dissesse que nós estaríamos aqui hoje, não acreditaria.

-Nada é impossível, maninho, nada! – o mais velho entregou uma cerveja para o irmão. - Enfim, foi uma boa idéia, não foi, Sammy?

-É, foi mesmo. Mas o que faremos agora? Não vamos mais caçar? E como pagaremos o aluguel, Dean?

-Deixa isso comigo. Vou tratar de arrumar um emprego.

-Sério??? –Sam pôs a mão sobre a testa do irmão -Você está com febre? Delirando?

-Pára de palhaçada, Sam!- empurrou-o para o lado - Estive olhando uns anúncios e acho que consigo uma vaga numa dessas oficinas.-apontou o que havia selecionado numa página dos classificados - Levo jeito pro negócio, você sabe... O que é?! – ergueu as sobrancelhas, indignado diante da incredulidade do outro - Estou falando sério, cara!

-Bem, se você vai trabalhar, eu também vou.

-Nada disso, mocinho! Você volta pra escola.

-Como, Dean? Você vai trabalhar e eu vou ser o peso morto? Nem pensar! Além do que, acha que é só chegar pro reitor e dizer que quero voltar e aí eles vão me dar outra bolsa de estudos? Eu abandonei a faculdade, lembra?

-Nisso dá-se um jeito.

- No que está pensando?-Samuel apertou os olhos - Deeean... Não vai usar nenhuma identidade falsa ou...

-Relaxa, garoto. Não vou fazer nada ilegal, tá?

-Espero que não...

-Já disse que não. Na verdade EU não vou fazer nada.

-Ótimo. Isso é problema meu.-Samuel recostou-se novamente

-Bem, está meio tarde e estou pregado.- Dean levantou-se, bocejando - Você lava a louça.- saiu sem deixar que o outro retrucasse.

oooooOOOooooo

Diante de todas aquelas novidades, o tempo passou depressa.

Dean conseguiu emprego numa oficina especializada na restauração de carros antigos, quando apareceu para a entrevista guiando o Impala. O dono do lugar ficou admirado pelo estado de conservação do Chevy e não relutou em contratá-lo. O salário não era lá grande coisa, mas pagaria as contas.

Sam cuidava dos detalhes da reforma do apartamento e fazia uns pequenos serviços para Trude: arrumava os outros dois apartamentos vazios, ajeitava uma lâmpada queimada, trocava torneiras quebradas, aparava a grama do pequeno quintal. Já havia procurado trabalho em alguns lugares, mas Dean sempre dizia que aquilo não era bom o suficiente e terminava por convencê-lo a buscar algo melhor. Sua amizade com a boa senhora crescia a cada dia. Seu jeito doce e meigo o fazia sentir-se aconchegado.

Todos os dias, Dean retornava do trabalho cheirando a graxa e a removedor, mas com o semblante sereno, abria um sorriso contagiante e cumprimentava a Sra Simmens com um beijo ou um aceno. Levava horas debaixo do chuveiro cantarolando e depois se esparramava no sofá para assistir filmes antigos.

Aquela felicidade explícita não era comum ao irmão de Samuel e isso também o fazia feliz. Poucas foram as vezes em que Dean demonstrou tranqüilidade e baixou a guarda, como agora. Aliás, poderia contar estes momentos nos dedos de uma das mãos, com sobra. Seu habitual sarcasmo estava de férias e o arsenal sequer saiu do porta-malas do Impala.

- E aí, Sammy, como foi o seu dia? – Dean entrou no apartamento depois de mais um dia na oficina -O Hanry vai me deixar restaurar um Mustang. – atirou o casaco sobre o sofá - Você precisa ver o carro, Sam.- Abriu a geladeira e encheu um copo com água - Está um bagaço, mas quando eu terminar com ele, vai ver só...- percebeu que seu irmão estava diante do computador com uma expressão transtornada - O que houve? Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Aproximou-se.

- Você... Você conseguiu, não é? – Afastou o mais velho de si -Você fez outra vez, Dean...

-Ei, espera aí! O que foi que eu fiz?!

- Eu sou mesmo um completo idiota! – deu as costas para o outro.

-Mas de que diabos você está falando, Sam?! – deu a volta para encarar Samuel.

- Todo esse papo de mudar de vida, de recomeçar... E eu caí feito um patinho...- Seus lábios tremiam.

- Agora você me deixou realmente confuso. Dá pra ser mais claro?

-Você sabe que dia é hoje, Dean?

-É claro. Quinta-feira. E daí?

- Não seja cínico! Que dia e de que mês, Dean?! – Samuel falava entre os dentes.

-Oh, isso...- Dean passou a mão pela barba.

-Ah! Parece que agora estamos nos comunicando! Você fez de propósito, não é? Armou esse circo todo só pra me distrair!

-Olha, Sam, eu não vou negar, mas...

-Mas, o quê? Parabéns, Dean! Você venceu! Você conseguiu mesmo desviar a minha atenção do que era realmente importante. Está satisfeito agora?- Deu as costas ao irmão novamente.

-Sam... Olha pra mim... Sam, por favor.

- Cara, você só tem mais quatro dias! Quatro dias!!! Está me ouvindo??? Quatro dias e você vai morrer! Vai direto pro inferno, Dean!!! E eu perdi todo esse tempo nessa fantasia idiota de família feliz! – As lágrimas se romperam num misto de dor e ódio.

- Pára, Sammy. - Dean puxou o ar e seguro-o por instantes -Vamos deixar isso pra lá, Ok? – Segurou a cabeça do caçula entre as mãos e fitou-o nos olhos -Vamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta. Vai dizer que você não estava feliz? Porque eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida... Esquece isso, tá? Por mim...

- Eu sinto muito, mas não dá – Samuel desvencilhou-se do irmão e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Dean permaneceu ali, imóvel, tentando não pensar, ouvindo os passos apressados de seu irmão afastando-se nos degraus da escada. Ouvindo o bater da porta do hall e sentindo o chão abrir-se sob seus pés. Tinha uma vontade louca de gritar, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Queria correr atrás de Samuel, mas suas pernas não obedeciam, pareciam pregadas ao chão. Tinha a garganta entalada, o ar era pouco para a velocidade em que seu peito arfava. Desejou que seu coração estancasse naquele momento para não ter que suportar aquela dor. E, mais uma vez, aquele cansaço de algumas semanas atrás, invadia a sua alma. Estava cansado... Estava tão perto... Tão perto... Seus olhos ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em verter, uma após a outra.Tudo em que ele pensava era em como consertar o que havia quebrado no coração de seu irmão. Como ajeitar o que não tinha jeito?

Pela primeira vez, desde o pacto da encruzilhada, teve medo de morrer. Medo daquela expressão no rosto de Sam. Medo de morrer sem o seu perdão.

oooooOOOooooo

Samuel voltou no meio da madrugada. Estava exausto e muito confuso. Estava com raiva. Muita raiva de Dean por tê-lo enganado daquela forma e de si por ter-se deixado enganar tão facilmente. Abriu a porta do hall e subiu as escadas devagar. Por duas ou três vezes relutou em abrir a porta, mas o fez, no maior silêncio possível. Não queria encarar seu irmão. Não estava disposto a ouvir suas explicações e não tinha a menor intenção de perdoá-lo. Queria deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e tentar dormir. Como não viu luz sob a porta do quarto de Dean, seguiu direto para o seu. Trancou a porta por dentro e atirou-se na cama como estava. Ali, viu o sol nascer através da vidraça da janela.

No meio da manhã, o mais jovem dos Winchester, já com o corpo dolorido, decidiu levantar-se. Não ouviu qualquer barulho do lado de fora e, imaginando que o irmão já teria saído para trabalhar, abriu a porta. Aproximou-se do outro quarto, viu a porta entreaberta e a cama arrumada. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde a cafeteira estava vazia e desligada. Não havia sinais de seu irmão naquela casa: Dean nunca arrumava a cama antes de sair e sempre deixava a cafeteira cheia e ligada para que Sam tivesse café pronto.

Samuel sentiu o sangue gelar. Num impulso, voltou apressado ao quarto do mais velho e deu falta da mochila que estava sempre jogada no chão, perto da porta do armário. De volta à sala, viu as chaves e os documentos do carro sobre a mesa de jantar. Agora seu coração estava aos pulos. Tomou o telefone e ligou para o celular do irmão. Caixa postal. Digitou o número da oficina. Hanry confirmou suas suspeitas, afirmando que Dean não aparecera para o trabalho. Onde diabos ele teria se metido? Ligou para Bobby, em vão. Por um momento quis espantar do pensamento o que já sabia, na esperança de que Dean tivesse se metido num motel qualquer com uma caixa de cerveja e uma garota, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, tinha certeza de que ele tinha partido. Desceu as escadas apressado e bateu à porta de Trude.

- Você viu o Dean hoje? – Questionou-a sem sequer cumprimentá-la.

-Ele não está na oficina, trabalhando?

-Não, não está. Já liguei e o Hanry disse que ele não apareceu. –Samuel apertou os lábios. Suas mãos tremiam.

-Sente-se comigo, querido. Conte-me o que está acontecendo.

- Nós tivemos uma briga feia ontem à noite.- Era difícil respirar - Eu disse coisas... Coisas que não deveria, mas estava muito zangado...- seus olhos estavam fixos nas mãos que espremia uma contra a outra.

- Mas o que Dean poderia ter feito para que você ficasse tão aborrecido, querido? Vocês pareciam se dar tão bem...

-Ele está morrendo, Trude. –Samuel respondeu depois de relutar por algum tempo -Meu irmão está morrendo e eu não posso fazer nada...- precisava dividir aquele fardo com alguém.

-Oh, pobre menino...-Abraçou o rapaz, afagando-lhe os cabelos - Eu sinto muito. Sinto muitíssimo. Jamais imaginaria algo tão terrível, Sam. Dean sempre me pareceu tão saudável...

-Eu preciso encontrá-lo. – Afastou-se da senhora, limpando o rosto molhado e retomando o controle de suas emoções - Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Não agora.

-Entendo, meu amor...- Segurou as mãos de Sam - Mas você já pensou que seu irmão pode estar precisando de um tempo para digerir toda essa situação? Que talvez seja melhor dar-lhe um pouco de espaço ? Quem sabe, assim que esfriar um pouco a cabeça ele acabe voltando. – sorriu.

-Você não conhece o meu irmão. Ele não vai voltar. Não depois do que eu disse. A vida toda Dean cuidou de mim e, até no fim, se preocupou em me deixar amparado, em evitar o meu sofrimento. E olha só o que eu fui fazer...

-Então, quem sabe tenha ido atrás de alguém em quem confia. Um parente, talvez?

-Nós não temos mais ninguém.Somos só eu e ele.

-Um amigo?

-Já liguei pro Bobby. Ele está a caminho, mas não tem notícias do Dean desde que conversaram sobre o apartamento.

-Vou preparar um chá para nós. –levantou-se - precisamos pôr a cabeça no lugar para pensar com clareza, querido.

-Trude...- Sam ergueu os olhos inchados - acho que sei pra onde ele foi.- saiu sem dar maiores explicações.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Samuel voltou ao apartamento, juntou o que estava à mão, tomou as chaves do carro e partiu.

Em meio à estrada escura, o celular tocou. Era Bobby. Ele já estava no aeroporto.

Sam pisou fundo no acelerador. Tinha a esperança de encontrar Dean pelo caminho. Não podia perder tempo. Cada segundo era importante. Não deixaria que seu irmão enfrentasse os últimos momentos sozinho e, nesse meio tempo, tentaria, de alguma forma, encontrar um meio de salvá-lo.

ooooo000ooooo

_FLASH BACK:_

_-O que é isso? _

_-Sei lá, Sammy. É pra você._

_-Não olhou o remetente?_

_-Não._

_-Tá. Conta outra._

_-Bem, vai abrir ou vai ficar enchendo o saco com esse inquérito que não vai nos levar a lugar algum?_

_-É uma carta da faculdade, Dean._

_-Beleza. Abre logo._

_-Eles me querem de volta. Estão reabrindo a minha matrícula..._

_-Isso é excelente! Parabéns, maninho! Sabia que você conseguiria._

_.Mas só vou poder tentar a bolsa de estudos no ano que vem, se conseguir manter as notas altas._

_-Isso é mole._

_-Dean?_

_-O que é?_

_- Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Você não tem na..._

_-Você está me superestimando, Sam. _

_-É óbvio que alguém andou mexendo uns pauzinhos por aí.Estou errado?_

_-Talvez um alto funcionário em Washington que teve seu porão invadido por um espírito zombeteiro, esteja muito agradecido e, talvez... Só talvez, tenha decidido dar um empurrãozinho, mas quem vai saber?_

_-Dean, você não presta._

_-Definitivamente._

_(fim do flash back)_

ooooo000ooooo

O mais jovem dos Winchester foi desperto de suas lembranças pela luz intensa de um caminhão que vinha pela estrada na direção oposta.O Impala voava baixo pelo asfalto, noite adentro.

oooo000ooooo

Há milhas de distância, já fora do estado da Califórnia, Dean caminhava pelo acostamento da estrada. Tinha a testa enrugada e os lábios apertados como que quisesse impedir que algo lhe saísse pela boca. A mochila, com umas poucas mudas de roupa, tinha um peso enorme. Cada passo apressado era seguido pelo arfar da respiração que se condensava diante de seu rosto devido ao ar frio da madrugada. Sua mente passeava entre lembranças e devaneios, mas vira-e-mexe, dava com aquela expressão nos olhos de Sam, que o fizera retomar a estrada. Cada palavra dita na noite anterior ficara gravada em seu subconsciente. Seria capaz de reproduzi-las, com fidelidade, uma a uma. E isso doía.

ooooo000ooooo

_FlASH BACK:_

_-Sam?_

_-O que é?_

_-Estive pensando... Seria absurdo eu ir à faculdade também? Sei lá, um dia..._

_-É claro que não, Dean. Nunca é tarde.- sorriu animado - Pensou em algo específico?_

_- Bobagem...-sem graça - você sabe..._

_-Bobagem, por quê? Não acho que seja bobagem. Você ainda é muito jovem, cara. E é bem esperto. Pode fazer o que quiser._

_-Deixa pra lá. Viagem minha._

_-Bem, eu não penso assim. Mas há sempre a possibilidade de se especializar, sabe? Um bom mecânico, e isso não há dúvidas de que você é, pode se estabelecer no mercado e fazer uma grana. Principalmente nesse ramo de restaurações._

'_Isso se eu tivesse tempo, Sammy...tempo... '- pensou_

_(fim do flash back)_

ooooo000ooooo

O som da buzina fez com que Dean se voltasse e acenasse, usando o polegar, para o carro que se aproximava. Uma carona viria bem a calhar.

Um utilitário verde-escuro acionou a seta e diminuiu a velocidade ao passar pelo rapaz. As luzes de freio o fizeram acelerar os passos. Alcançou o carro, abriu a porta e entrou. Não podia crer no que seus olhos lhe revelavam.

-Ruby? O que está fazendo...

-Feche a porta, Dean. Está frio aqui.

-Que fecha a porta nada! Não vou a lugar nenhum com você!- a porta trancou-se ao olhar da mulher.

-Meio tarde pra desistir, meu bem. – arrancou.

-Só me faltava essa...-Dean desejou estar com o Colt - O que você está armando agora?

- Não seja precipitado... E não tenha medo, não vou machucá-lo.

- Medo? Eu, com medo de você??? Que ridículo... Eu queria é meter uma bala nessa sua cabeça loira, isso sim. Pena que não estou armado.

- Se você estivesse armado, não estaria aqui comigo, certo? Então, larga de ser chato e passemos aos negócios.

- Negócios? Não tenho nenhum negócio com você.

-Ainda. Esta é uma palavrinha deveras importante nesta nossa conversa.

-Ah, é? E que delírio dessa sua mente infernal fez com que acreditasse que, sequer por um segundo, eu pensaria em fazer qualquer 'negócio' com você? Se ainda não percebeu, amorzinho, a minha quota de pactos com demônios já foi preenchida.

-Não seja dramático, Dean. –sorriu sarcástica - pensei que o lado mexicano da família fosse privilégio do pequeno Sammy. Achei que fosse um homem prático.

-Desculpe-me se a desapontei. Não foi essa a minha intenção, juro que não. Agora dá pra parar essa droga de carro e abrir a merda da porta que eu quero descer?

-Calminha aí, rapaz... Acelerou ainda mais.

- Não acha que está correndo um pouquinho demais, não, heim?

- Está com medo??? – Ruby ironizou - Pra quem está indo encontrar a morte, está bastante preocupado em se manter vivo, não acha?

- Dá pra parar com a palhaçada, garota? Não estou a fim de gracinhas. PARE JÁ ESSA PORCARIA!!!

- Não precisa gritar...- brecou bruscamente.

O carro parou de repente, atirando o jovem Winchester de encontro ao pára-brisa. Ruby chocou-se contra a direção e, por um breve momento, permaneceu imóvel, ao lado do rapaz. A fumaça que rodeava os pneus espalhou-se e a luz de um poste contra o qual se chocaram piscou. Dentro do carro, o demônio ajeitava-se no banco do motorista ao tempo em que seus ferimentos cicatrizavam instantaneamente.

- Ops! – Ruby puxou Dean para trás - Esqueci de avisar pra pôr o cinto...- passou a ponta do indicador na gota de sangue que escorria de um corte no supercílio esquerdo do rapaz - Tadinho... vai ter uma baita dor de cabeça.

ooooo000ooooo

-Bobby? Teve alguma notícia dele? – Sam estava nervoso ao telefone.

-Nada, Sam. E ainda estou preso nesta porcaria de aeroporto. Tem uma droga de uma neblina espessa aqui e todos os vôos estão atrasados.

- Tudo bem. Parei pra esticar as pernas e comer alguma coisa, mas já estou voltando pra estrada. A gente se fala.

- Sam? Sabe aquela máquina maluca do Ash? Estava apitando feito doida. Tem algo estranho acontecendo por aí, garoto. Tenha cuidado.

-Não se preocupe. Eu terei. – desligou. - Que droga, Dean, onde você se meteu?

ooooo000ooooo

Mais tarde, na cidade fantasma, no quarto onde Dean chorou a morte de seu irmão...

-Trouxe um analgésico pra você. – Ruby ofereceu o comprimido com um copo d'água.

-Muita gentileza, mas eu passo. –Dean virou o rosto – Dá pra me soltar agora?

-Se você prometer se comportar...

-Claro. Vou me comportar, prometo. Depois que cortar a sua garganta!

- Está certo. Estou cansada desse joguinho. – sentou-se diante de Dean, em outra cadeira - Vamos falar sério agora.

-Sou todo ouvidos – sorriu com o canto da boca e, em seguida, lançou um olhar gélido à mulher.

-A questão é que nós dois temos um probleminha e podemos nos ajudar mutuamente. Você, apesar de todo o esforço para parecer o contrário, não quer realmente morrer e, se quebrar o acordo o belo Sam volta pro buraco. Está acompanhando?

-Diz aí uma novidade.

-Eu, por minha vez, tenho uma missão que está se tornando um estorvo, na verdade.

-E eu com isso?

-Posso terminar? Obrigada. Quando Azazael armou o circo pra dominar o mundo, ele sempre teve o olho maior do que a barriga, e começou a escolher recrutas para guiar seu exército na terra, deixou lá embaixo um primeiro oficial, assim por dizer...

-O general tinha um capanga?-Dean se surpreendeu - Essa é boa...

-Bem, na verdade, mais que um capanga. Eu diria, um substituto. Mas, continuando... Há séculos ele vem tentando se estabelecer por aqui. Tem selecionado candidatos pelo mundo afora desde há muito, muito tempo... e olha, alguns quase chegaram lá.

- E o que a minha família tem a ver com isso?

- Vocês só estavam no lugar errado, na hora errada.

-Espera um instante: está querendo dizer que toda essa desgraça que aconteceu conosco foi só uma cagada do destino? Que nada disso foi planejado ? Que esse palhaço do YED ou 'Azaqualquercoisa' passou pela minha casa, matou a minha mãe e amaldiçoou o meu irmão, por acaso???

-Bingo!!!

-Eu não acredito...

-Pois acredite, meu bem. A sua mãe era uma pessoa extremamente sensível e, quando entrou no quarto do seu irmão naquela noite, percebeu o que Azazael era e tentou impedi-lo de tocar o bebê. Então, ele a matou. Ele contaminou Sam como fez com centenas de outras crianças, antes e depois dele.Essa sua raça é naturalmente corrupta,Dean. Azazael só deu umas gotinhas de incentivo a alguns de vocês pra ver se colocava mais peso do lado dele da balança.

-Eu...Eu... – Dean se esforçava para organizar os pensamentos.

-Está chocado? Eu também ficaria. Mas aquele diabinho levado não contava com a obsessão de Jonh e com você, é claro.

-Comigo? Eu não tive muita escolha...

-Você se subestima, Dean... –levantou-se e andou ao redor do rapaz, indo parar atrás dele. - Já parou pra pensar o que teria sido do pobre Sammy se você não estivesse por perto pra segurar suas pequenas mãozinhas órfãs ?Hum? Se ele não tivesse seu irmão mais velho pra secar suas lágrimas, para ensinar-lhe a não ter medo do escuro? – acariciou-lhe as têmporas -Porque papa John estava muito ocupado, não é? Muito ocupado pra cuidar dos seus meninos e deixou a peteca na sua mão.- desceu as mãos pelo pescoço e massageou-lhe os ombros - Talvez o pequeno Sammy já não fosse mais o bom Sammy...

-Do que você está falando? – Dean estava assustado.- Se está querendo me confundir, parabéns, está fazendo um excelente trabalho!

-Quantas vezes você matou, roubou, ludibriou, fingiu, mentiu e outras "cositas más" para que Sam não tivesse que experimentar o mal?- voltou ao seu lugar após cortar as cordas que prendiam o rapaz - Você não tinha consciência disso, mas manteve seu irmão fora do alcance de Azazael, Dean. Todo esse tempo...

Dean retirou as cordas que marcavam seus pulsos, passou a mão pela cabeça, tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações, antes de continuar.

-Ruby... se você estiver armando pra cima de mim...

-Você sabe que não estou. E preciso da sua ajuda, assim como você precisa da minha.

- O que você quer, afinal?

-Que vá até a encruzilhada e entregue-se ao sacrifício, como é esperado.

-Que interessante...

-Mas quando a hora chegar, exigirá a presença do dono do seu contrato. É um direito seu.

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando um esclarecimento.

-É lógico que um subalterno virá receber o pagamento, mas a tradição lhe dá o direito de encarar seu devedor no momento final e você exigirá que se cumpra o que está contratado. É aí que eu entro.- manuseava sua misteriosa adaga de um lado para o outro.

-Você quer matar o desgraçado, não é? É essa a missão da qual falou? – o rapaz estava zonzo - Se você é um deles, por quê???

-Sou alguém que, há muito tempo, fez as escolhas erradas. Estou precisando acertar as coisas...Manter o equilíbrio, sabe?

- Você precisa de redenção, não é? Está querendo pular acerca?

-Não é o que todos nós queremos? – estendeu a mão em direção a ele - Como vai ser?

- Se você pensar, se apenas pensar em me trair, Ruby, eu juro que irei atrás de você nem que tenha que escalar as paredes do inferno pra isso.

- Não vai acontecer.

Apertaram as mãos, selando o acordo.

-Por que será que eu tenho essa impressão de que ainda vou me arrepender disso? – o rapaz encarou-a, desconfiado.

-Não se preocupe. – entregou-lhe o analgésico novamente - descanse um pouco. Temos algum tempo.

ooooo000ooooo

_FlASH BACK:_

_- E é só isso? É só isso que você me diz?_

_-O que você gostaria que eu dissesse, Sam?_

_-Pai, a maioria das pessoas daria um braço e explodiria de orgulho de ter um filho na universidade e você me diz pra esquecer?_

_-Isso não é para nós, Sam. Temos outras prioridades._

_-Nós? Nós temos outras prioridades? Que prioridades???Caçar essa maldita coisa que sequer sabemos o que é?_

_-Sam, por favor... Pai, dá um tempo... Vocês poderiam conversar feito gente, só pra variar?_

_-Não se meta nisso, Dean. Não preciso de você me defendendo._

_-É bom mesmo que não se meta, Dean. Seu irmão está achando que já é homem para decidir sobre sua própria vida. _

_-Você está dizendo que não sou capaz de cuidar de mim? Pois você vai ver, pai...Vai ver..._

_-Preste bem atenção, moleque: se sair por aquela porta, é bom que saiba o que está fazendo porque não vai ter volta. Está me entendendo???_

_-Pai... Sammy...Por favor..._

_- Não precisa falar outra vez. Já estou indo._

_-Sammy! Pai, o que você está fazendo??? Sammy, volta aqui!!!_

_-Me larga, Dean._

_-Qual é, cara? Dá um tempo. Logo o pai esfria a cabeça e vocês se acertam, vamos lá._

_-Sinto muito, Dean, mas pra mim chega._

_- Olha, Sam, pensa um pouco. Eu... Eu vou falar com ele, tá? Nós vamos sentar e resolver tudo. _

_-E você acha que vai conseguir convencer aquele cabeça-dura de que eu tenho o direito de viver a minha vida? _

_-Eu posso tentar. Vocês dois são tudo o que eu tenho. São a minha família. Eu não posso escolher entre vocês, cara!_

_- Dean, se você vai aceitar viver o resto da sua vida acorrentado à obsessão do papai, é problema seu. Eu estou fora._

_- Sammy, por favor, me dá uma chance..._

_-Você sabe onde me encontrar, se mudar de idéia._

_-Sam..._

_(fim do flash back)_

ooooo000ooooo

No estacionamento do aeroporto de Swanson, Dakota do Sul.

Samuel acordou assustado com as batidas no vidro do carro. Destravou a porta do carona.

-Te assustei? –Bobby acomodou-se, jogando a bagagem no banco traseiro.

-Não. – Sam esfregava os olhos, espantando o sono - Eu estava sonhando, acho.

-Sonhando, tipo, uma visão?

-Não. Era um só um sonho... o dia em que fui pra faculdade...Aquela briga com o pai e o Dean...- seus olhos congelaram no tempo - eu o deixei plantado lá, Bobby, no meio da rua e não olhei pra trás.

-Não se aborreça com isso, filho. Seu pai era um osso-duro-de-roer.

-Não estou falando do pai, Bobby. O Dean. Não me lembrava mais disso, mas ele implorou. Ele implorou várias vezes para que eu lhe desse uma chance de ajeitar as coisas e eu sequer olhei pra trás.

-Quer que eu dirija? – o mais velho desconversou - Já deve estar bastante cansado.

-Não, tudo bem. Vamos nessa. Já perdemos muito tempo.

- Tem certeza de que Dean está voltando pra encruzilhada?

-Não tenho certeza de nada, mas algo tem me empurrado nessa direção nos últimos dias. Eu não sei mais aonde ir, onde procurar, então, o que temos a perder?

-Nada. Mete o pé porque não temos muito tempo. – Bobby sugeriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **

Não havia uma única estrela no céu. O ar estava gelado e uma chuva fina dançava com o vento. Até os grilos estavam em silêncio.

Dean puxou o zíper do casaco até o alto e levantou a gola. Um arrepio funesto percorreu-lhe a espinha. Olhou mais uma vez o relógio. Agora faltava pouco. Não havia para onde ir, para onde fugir. Era tudo ou nada. Encaixou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e esperou pacientemente que lhe viessem cobrar o pagamento pela vida de seu irmão.

Quando o último segundo passou, sentiu o cheiro pútrido dos cérberos que o cercavam. Mal podia manter o coração dentro da boca. Os rugidos grotescos, aquele cheiro nauseante, a umidade, o frio. O cheiro da morte.

A chuva cessou, o vento silenciou e o tempo pareceu estagnado.

Um terror avassalador preencheu todo o corpo de Dean. Cada célula de seu organismo estava tomada pela tensão. Não podia mover-se, não conseguia dizer nada. O gosto amargo da hora fatal subia-lhe pela garganta.

-Ora,ora,ora... Pontualidade britânica. Gostei de ver, Dean Winchester...

- O q...- a pressão sobre seu peito aumentou - quem... Não...

-Calma, querido, respire. Não fique tão ansioso. Surpreso?

-E... Eu... Eu ...-ofegante- ...Nunca imaginei...

-O papai não te ensinou que o diabo tem cara de coelho? Deveria ter mais cuidado com velhinhas atenciosas e prestativas de bochechas coradas. Elas podem guardar segredos infernais...ops! Trocadilho infame...

-Me responde uma coisa? – Dean começava a recobrar suas forças e a pensar com mais clareza.

-Por que não? Não se nega um último desejo a um condenado, não é mesmo? Ninguém pode me acusar de ser mal educada. Cruel, talvez, mas mal educada, nunca!

- Por que tudo isso? Por que nós?

-Apesar de a escolha não ter sido minha, tem a coisa da hierarquia, você sabe. Então, o patrão falou, está falado. É isso.

-Então, você não detém o contrato?

-Olha, meu bem, não tenho a noite inteira par ficar de conversa com você, sabia? Sou uma senhora bastante atarefada. Tenho que arrebatar umas centenas de milhares aqui, provocar e incitar umas guerras ali, e outros pequenos e tediosos detalhes que você não vai querer saber.

-Eu prometo que não vou mais causar problemas, mas me diga: quem é você?

-Você já deveria saber que temos muitos nomes e que, provavelmente, não conseguiria pronunciá-los corretamente, mas gosto de Trude - sorriu para ele e apertou-lhe o queixo - O que importa é que adoro brincar neste seu mundinho e não tenho a menor vontade de voltar lá para baixo... – a mulher observou, silenciosamente, as árvores que ladeavam a estrada deserta, e finalmente, sorriu - Ruby, Ruby, Ruby... saia daí, querida. Posso sentir seu cheiro de ratazana ladina há milhas de distância.

Ruby saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou lentamente em direção à Trude. Passou por Dean e pôs-se entre eles.

-Eu tenho o direito de entregar a minha alma só ao dono do contrato, estou errado? – Dean empurrou Ruby um pouco para o lado -Se não é você, trate de chamá-lo.

-É verdade. Tem mesmo, mas infelizmente, o chefe não está disponível no momento. Uma pena.

-Pensei que demônios tivessem palavra, que cumprissem seus acordos. – tentava ganhar tempo.

-Eu adoraria fazer a sua vontade, benzinho, mas realmente, será impossível. – antes que o rapaz continuasse, Trude voltou o rosto para a estrada e sorriu novamente – Vejam só... a coisa está ficando muitíssimo interessante...O resto da família está chegando para se juntar à festa...

-Está certo. Chega de conversa mole. – Dean percebeu o perigo.

-Calma aí, rapazinho. Acho que teremos que esperar só mais um pouquinho pra acertar as nossas contas. O pequeno Sammy vai ficar muito feliz em negociar a sua vidinha pobre, não acha?

-Se você pensa que vai trocar a minha vida pela dele, está muito enganada. – a ira cintilava nos olhos do rapaz.

-Quer apostar que eu não vou nem precisar oferecer?

-Você só está esquecendo de um detalhe, sua coisa maldita: não pode negociar a minha vida sem o meu consentimento. – Os olhos de Dean se prenderam aos da criatura à espera de uma resposta. Inconscientemente rezava para que o carro que se aproximava, não trouxesse seu irmão.

-Nisso ele está certo. – interveio Ruby.

-Tarde demais pra você, querido. Seu tempo está esgotado e sua pobre alma já não lhe pertence há alguns minutinhos.- pausa-Vamos deixar o tempo esquentar... Veja, Dean, como corre o querido Sam... vamos dar a ele um pequeno incentivo? -A criatura indicou com um gesto e o mais velho dos Winchester foi atirado de encontro a um velho carvalho. -Nada como expor a mercadoria pra aguçar o desejo do cliente...

Dean ouviu seus ossos estalarem ao chocar-se contra a árvore. Dor. Medo. Sam correndo. A vista turva. Pânico.

-SAM, SAIA DAQUI!!!

-Faça-o calar-se! – Trude ordenou.

Ruby retirou sua adaga da cintura e aproximou-se do jovem. Parou, olhou para trás, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não vai demorar...

A dor provocada pelo metal gelado rasgando sua carne era brutal. Faltava ar. Confusão. Sam está chegando... Mas não conseguia ouvir seu grito de desespero. As imagens movimentavam-se lentamente. Faltava ar. Sentiu o calor de seu sangue escorrer pelo tórax e abdome. Não conseguia manter a cabeça equilibrada sobre o pescoço. Dor. Suas pálpebras estavam incrivelmente pesadas. Sam estava ali, do outro lado da estrada. As mãos de Ruby estavam cobertas com o seu sangue. Já não sentia mais nada. Sam... Escuridão.

--DEEEEEAAANN!!! - Samuel gritou ao depara-se com o corpo do irmão ensangüentado e não pensou,apenas atirou-se sobre Ruby e ergueu-a pelo pescoço, apertando, deixando esvair todo o seu ódio e sua dor. – Como você pôde? Eu confiei em você, sua vadia...

- Sammy, Sammy... ponha-a no chão. Você está sendo um menino muito malvado. – Trude debochava.

- E você... – ainda sustentando a moça no ar -Leve a minha alma. Deixe-o viver!

- Vamos nos acalmar, Sam querido. - a criatura pôs a mão sobre o braço de Samuel – Ponha a pequena Ruby no chão. Está perdendo seu tempo com ela. Veja: o precioso sangue do irmãozinho está escorrendo bem depressa. Não vai durar muito...

- Já disse pra me levar no lugar dele. – o rapaz largou o demônio.

-É uma pena, mas a sua alma não nos interessa.

- O que???

-É isso aí, meu bem. Não nos interessa nem um pouco.

- Eu não vou deixar o meu irmão morrer!- Sam largou Ruby, correu para junto de Dean, ergueu seu corpo desfalecido, apoiando-o contra o peito e pressionou o ferimento com força.

- Mas quem disse que ele precisa morrer?

-Chega de brincadeiras, por favor... Dean está sangrando muito, ele vai morrer e sua alma...

-Vai diretinho pro inferno. Viagem pré-paga, só de ida. – Trude aproximou-se dos irmãos e abaixou-se até a altura dos olhos de Samuel - Mas não precisa ser assim, não é?

- Não dê ouvidos a ela, Sam – Bobby chegou mais perto, empunhando o Colt, mas foi afastado e imobilizado por um gesto da criatura.

- Qualquer coisa. Eu faria qualquer coisa, morreria mil vezes para salvá-lo.

- Não será preciso tanto, Sammy. Não queremos nada menos que você, vivo e forte. –levantou-se - Bem, o acordo é esse: você vem comigo, faz o que eu mandar e revogamos o contrato do seu irmão. Parece-me uma troca justa. O que me diz?

- Vão deixá-los ir? Os dois? – Samuel queria certificar-se.

- Com certeza. Ruby vai cuidar para que ambos cheguem em casa são e salvos, não é querida?

A outra mulher concordou com um gesto da cabeça.

Sam levou a mão ao rosto para secar as lágrimas que derramava, mas elas estavam cobertas pelo sangue do irmão. Abraçou-o longamente e enxugou os olhos com a manga do casaco.

-Não esqueça do que prometeu ao pai, Dean – sussurrou junto ao ouvido do mais velho -... Do que prometeu a mim.

O caçula deixou Dean deitado sobre o lamaçal e dirigiu-se ao demônio da encruzilhada, estendendo-lhe a mão direita.

- Um acordo selado com sangue...- apertou a mão encharcada de Samuel - muito apropriado. Podemos ir?

Bobby assistiu toda a cena, estático. Viu Sam caminhar pela estrada até desaparecer dentro do automóvel, que partiu apressado. Seu coração estava partido. Sabia que o que todos mais temiam estava acontecendo. Sabia que o caminho da escuridão poderia não ter volta. Viu Ruby arrastar Dean e colocá-lo no banco de trás do Impala. Como poderia explicar a ele que Sam estava perdido?

ooooo000ooooo

_FLASH BACK – no apartamento em Palo Alto, após a fuga de Dean:_

_- Pra que tanta pressa, Sam?_

_-Saia da minha frente, Ruby!_

_- Vai atrás do seu amargurado irmão?_

_- Já disse que não tenho tempo para os seus joguinhos!_

_- Está bem, se não quer me ouvir, tudo bem. Mas também não vou dizer para onde Dean está indo._

_- Eu não vou cair nessa, Ruby. Saia do caminho!_

_- Pense um pouco, Sam. Conhecendo bem o seu irmão, depois de ser humilhado, desrespeitado, tratado como a mosca que pousou no cocô do cavalo do bandido pelo idolatrado caçulinha e tendo dois, três dias de vida... Para onde você iria? Hum? _

_-Se você realmente sabe, diga-me logo. Estou perdendo a paciência!_

_- Vou dizer. Mas primeiro preciso que me ajude com uma coisa._

_-Que coisa?!_

_- Você ainda tem o colt? Está com você?_

_- É claro, mas fale logo ou saia do caminho de uma vez._

_- Preciso que me ajude a destruir Semjaza quando este vier cobrar o acordo com o Dean._

_- Semjaza? Quem é esse?_

_- Semjaza, ao lado de Azazael,__liderou um exército de duzentos anjos na revolta contra Deus. Durante eras os dois causaram a anarquia entre os homens e começaram a procriar com as mulheres humanas, gerando criaturas abomináveis. Então, Miguel foi mandado com uma legião para encarcerá-los no inferno._

_- Mas se foram derrotados, como escaparam? E o que isso tem a ver com o acordo que o meu irmão fez?_

_- A fuga de Azazael é um mistério até para nós. Mas o fato é que Semjaza ficou por lá, administrando as conquistas do outro. Ele sempre viveu à sombra de Azazael. E agora, ao que parece, está querendo dar o fora e assumir seu lugar já que o general foi pro espaço pelas mãos do querido Dean._

_-Vingança..._

_- Sim, mas nem tanto... Na realidade, ele quer você porque Azazael queria você._

_- Eu não entendo. Se esses anjos caídos ou demônios, seja lá o que forem são tão poderosos, por que precisam de mim ou de qualquer humano para conduzir seu exército maligno?_

_- Quando a guerra finalmente terminou, houve um acordo em que a terra seria campo neutro. Mas nem todos concordaram e cumpriram o combinado. Daí ter sido dado a vocês,humanos, o livre arbítrio, para evitar que fossem dominados pelos seguidores de Lúcifer._

_- Mas pessoas são possuídas._

_- Porque permitem. Nenhum de nós é capaz de obrigá-los a fazer qualquer coisa, Sam. Foi dado aos seres humanos o maior dos dons: a liberdade de escolha. O máximo que conseguimos é mover uns pauzinhos para que a situação os leve para onde queremos._

_- É como estar num local infectado com a imunidade baixa...Basta desejarmos, mesmo que inconscientemente, não estar no comando de nossas vidas e vocês tomam conta, não é?_

_- Agora você está entendendo._

_-Então, foi assim que a Meg me possuiu... Vocês só aceitaram o pacto para usar Dean e me forçarem ser a marionete de vocês nessa loucura toda..._

_-E sendo você, um humano, voluntariamente no comando do exército de mal, o outro lado, cumprindo sua parte no acordo, não poderia interferir. Como pode ver, a alma do seu irmão só tem valor enquanto puder ser usada para trazê-lo para o nosso lado._

_- Estou pasmo..._

_- Então, te dou os detalhes do nosso pequeno ardil e passamos ao próximo passo?_

ooooo000ooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Hospital da Misericória:

- Vocês caçadores sempre se metendo em encrencas, não é, Bobby?

- Pode fazer alguma coisa pelo rapaz, Alice?

- Ponha-o na maca – Dra. Still indicou uma dentro do necrotério do hospital. - O que foi dessa vez?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Uau... Nunca vi uma coisa dessas... – afirmou depois de examinar o ferimento no peito de Dean. - O corte está totalmente cauterizado por dentro, como se o tecido fervesse, detendo as hemorragias subseqüentes, comuns em ferimentos tão profundos.

- Por que ele ainda está inconsciente ? – Bobby aproximou-se.

- Deve ser pela perda de sangue, a notar-se o estado em que estão suas roupas, mas não há como saber ao certo. Venha, ajude-me a retirar toda essa sujeira. Vamos deixá-lo confortável e farei a sutura da superfície do corte. Com sorte, a cicatriz será mínima.

Alice Still era plantonista no N.S. da Misericórdia quando conheceu Bobby há uns 15, 16 anos. Ele ajudou a resgatar seu marido das mãos de um vampiro e, desde então, sempre que é necessário, a médica se dispõe a tratar os ferimentos dos caçadores, com a devida discreção, que passam pela região.

- Pronto. – apontou uma bandeja sobre uma pia de aço - Traga-me aqueles instrumentos, por favor, e as bolsas de soro também. Precisamos evitar que desidrate e, aplicando a medicação via intravenosa o efeito será mais rápido. – iniciou os trabalhos - Mais tarde, durante a madrugada, faremos um raio-x. Tenho quase certeza de que algumas costelas estão quebradas. Vê? –apontou o inchaço amarelado cercado por uma vermelhidão, do lado esquerdo.

- Não tenho como agradecer o que está fazendo por nós, Alice.

- Não por isso. – lavando as mãos - Você parece importar-se muito com o rapaz.

- É filho de um grande amigo – sentou-se ao lado da cama - Eu o vi crescer. E o pobre coitado já passou por tanta coisa...

- Eles estão começando cada dia mais jovens, meu amigo – tocou-lhe o ombro – e isso não é nada bom. Esses garotos deveriam estar estudando, aproveitando a vida.

- Eu sei, eu sei...- o velho caçador depositou sua mão sobre a de Dean e apertou, como um pai segura a mão de um filho.

- Preciso ir agora ou darão pela minha falta. Você sabe como trocar os frascos, certo? Se precisar, se ele acordar ou se a febre subir muito, ligue no celular que virei correndo. – beijou a testa do amigo e saiu.

ooooo000ooooo

Nas proximidades de San Jose, deserto de Nevada.

- Está vendo aquela igreja, Sam? – Trude apontou a construção do período colonial – Tem uma coisa lá que você deverá trazer para mim.

- Por que você mesma não pega? Que eu saiba, demônios não têm medo de igrejas.

- Vamos colocar da seguinte maneira: manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo. Ah, estão chegando...- declarou ao perceber a poeira levantada pela caminhonete que se aproximava - seus auxiliares para o serviço braçal. Ruby, acompanhe nosso menino para que ele não se sinta tentado a fazer alguma besteira.

Ambos os jovens subiram no automóvel onde já estavam outros três demônios e partiram em direção à construção.

Dentro da igreja, Samuel convenceu o pároco de que estava desenvolvendo uma tese sobre relíquias e templos sagrados na América. O padre os guiou pelos corredores e pela escadaria que os levou até uma cripta no subsolo, saindo em seguida.

- Bem, o que estamos procurando?

- Uma urna pequena com entalhes e uma tranca especial. –respondeu Ruby.

- E desde quando precisam de mim pra roubar uma urna?

- Desde que a peça em questão é protegida por forças poderosas.- apontou os quatro cantos do teto - Vê? São ícones celestiais. Estão posicionados de forma a fulminar qualquer um de 'nós' que tocar nela.

Sam correu os olhos pelas várias lápides fixadas ao chão e às paredes. Uma, em particular, chamou-lhe a atenção. Retirou o canivete do bolso da calça e começou a raspar o lacre. Retirou a pedra onde havia a gravura de um coração cercado de anjos. Lá dentro, coberta de poeira, uma pequena urna de madeira, entalhada com o mesmo desenho e um cadeado aberto, sem fechadura.

- Acho que é isso. – Sam exibiu o artefato, fazendo Ruby afastar-se.- Está com medo? O que tem a caixinha que te assusta?

- Ponham tudo no lugar e depois encontrem-nos lá fora. – a mulher ordenou aos servos. - E você, venha comigo.

- Por que está sussurrando? – o rapaz colocou a urna dentro de um saco - Você o viu? Viu o meu irmão?

-Não é hora pra se preocupar com Dean, Sam – a moça falava entre dentes.

Presta atenção, Ruby – Sam segurou-a pelo braço e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dela. - Se mais alguma coisa acontecer com Dean ou com Bobby, já sabe...

-Fica frio, tá? Eu deixei os dois num hospital. Eles vão ficar bem – libertou-se das mãos dele - E é bom ficar atento porque, enquanto seu irmão estiver vivo, Semjaza vai usá-lo para manipular você.

- Temos que dar um jeito de acabar com esse maldito.

- Por que acha que estamos caçando essas relíquias? Todas elas, sem exceção, são capazes de aprisionar ou eliminar criaturas tão ou mais poderosas que Semjaza.

-Quer dizer que o cão maldito quer garantir a sua segurança antes de dar as caras... Isso é bom... Vai nos dar tempo...

De volta à estrada, Trude exibiu um mapa onde estavam assinalados cinco templos em diferentes estados. Revelou que cada um guardava uma relíquia sagrada que só poderiam ser tocadas por mãos inocentes, mas disso, eles já sabiam.

Mentalmente, Samuel ligou os pontos dos locais citados:Tuckstone -Wyoming, San Jose-Nevada, Phoenix- Arizona, Amarillo-Texas, Pinemountain – Kansas , visualizando um enorme pentagrama, uma armadilha em proporções continentais no coração dos estados Unidos e ele era a chave para cada uma delas.

- E agora? –Sam questionou.

- Arizona. – Trude foi direta.

- O que tem lá?

-Você saberá quando chegar a hora. –voltou-se para trás - Ruby, você fica encarregada de se certificar de que a relíquia seja destruída. E não tente bancar a esperta.

Em Phoenix, na avenida central, erguia-se uma imponente mesquita. Samuel surpreendeu-se com a grandiosidade do templo muçulmano: o salão central era ornado por altas colunas brancas que cercava todo o ambiente. Um grande espaço vazio sob abóbada dourada. Num canto, pilhas de tapetes enrolados.

Na visita inicial, passando-se por turista, verificou a segurança e como entraria quando o prédio estivesse vazio.

Não foi difícil localizar e subtrair a adaga de prata que continha um escrito desconhecido gravado no cabo de jade.

ooooo000ooooo

Na casa de Alice Still.

-Como se sente hoje, querido? – a doutora sentou-se à beira da cama.

- Melhor. Quem é a senhora? Onde estamos? Onde está o meu irmão? – Dean correu os olhos pelo quarto.

-Calma. Não tente nenhum esforço desnecessário ainda. – conteve-o com a mão - Você está em minha casa, a salvo.Logo Bobby estará de volta e poderá responder a todas as suas perguntas. – tomou-lhe o pulso e verificou a temperatura. Com fome?

- Não senhora. –fez uma cara feia - Parece que comi um pedaço de papelão - apertou o estômago.

-Então ainda está doente... – Bobby abriu a porta - recusando comida, só pode estar mal.

- E aí, amigo? –Dean sorriu.

- Vou preparar algo leve para você. Precisa começar a se alimentar.

-Obrigado, Alice. – Bobby beijou a face da amiga e sentou-se no lugar dela. - Está se sentindo melhor? Cara, me deixou bem preocupado. Alice dizia que você ia se recuperar, mas sinceramente...

-Bobby, cadê o Sam?- Dean puxou, com certa dificuldade, o corpo para cima.

- Vamos conversar mais tarde quando vo...

- Onde está o meu irmão?- encarou o mais velho - Não me enrola, Bobby. Cadê o Sammy?

-Fique calmo, ok?

- Eu não quero ficar calmo. Quero que me responda uma simples pergunta.

- Garoto, nos últimos dias você ficou indo e vindo, teve muita febre e seus ossos ainda não estão bons, então, vá com calma.

Ele fez, não é? –seus olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas – Eu não estaria vivo se ele não tivesse feito a troca.

Silêncio.

- Bobby, olha pra mim! –os lábios tremiam e as lágrimas rolaram livres ao deparar-se com as do companheiro - Eu pedi, eu implorei pra você não deixar que o Sam fizesse uma bobagem!

-Dean, seu irmão não é mais uma criança. Não posso colocá-lo no colo e dar-lhe umas palmadas... Se bem que, se pudesse, eu o faria. Em vocês dois, aliás. Quem sabe assim não criariam um pouco de juízo!

-Certo...-limpou o rosto e respirou fundo - Ele está...morto?

-Não. Eles apenas o levaram.

- Levaram? Pra onde?

- Não sei. Falaram em ter uma tarefa pra ele. Dean, todo esse tempo eles queriam o seu irmão a serviço do mal. Agora, conseguiram.

-Não, não, não... Não o Sam. O Sammy não.

- Filho, seja realista. Quanto tempo acha que o Sam será capaz de resistir a todo aquele mal?

- Você está caducando... Está falando besteira! O meu irmão é um cara bom, Bobby, ele jamais faria...

-O Sam, sei que não, mas se aquela coisa o possuir? Isso já aconteceu antes e não foi nada agradável, Dean.

-Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. – jogou o cobertor para o lado –me ajude a levantar. Vou atrás do meu irmão e o trarei de volta. – torceu o rosto de dor pelos movimentos mais bruscos.

- Não seja teimoso! Você não está cansado de encarar a morte, menino?!- amparou o amigo.

-Se quiser, pode sentar aí e olhar, mas eu vou atrás do Sam e isso é coisa resolvida. – pegou os jeans que estavam dobrados sobre a cadeira - Dá pra me ajudar a vestir as calças, pelo menos?

- Seu teimoso, cabeça-dura, desgraçado duma figa!

- Pode xingar o quanto quiser. Eu me viro.

-Ei, mocinho, o que pensa que está fazendo?! – Alice voltava com uma bandeja.

-Olhe, senhora, eu agradeço muito por ter cuidado de mim, mas realmente tenho que ir.- levantou a roupa que segurava – pode me ajudar com as calças? Está difícil de abaixar...

-Não seja ridículo!!! – Bella entrou atrás de Alice. – Não acredito que me despenquei até aqui para ver um cliente e olha só o que encontro? -empurrou-o de volta ao leito.

-Aaaaaii! Que droga, Bella!

-Posso? – apanhou o prato e o talher da bandeja e obrigou Dean a engolir até a última colherada da sopa.- Prontinho. Obrigada, Dra Still. Agora, por favor, preciso ter uma conversinha com esse moço aqui, em particular.

Bobby e a doutora saíram do quarto.

- Você está maluca? – Dean reclamou, desvencilhando-se do guardanapo com o qual a moça limpava os respingos do alimento de seu rosto.- Quase me afoga com aquela sopa!

-Maluco está você se acha que pode enfrentar o que está lá fora sozinho. Você não é Steve McQueen e isso não é um filme de cinema, Dean. A gente morre se metendo com essas coisas.

- Já terminou? Então sai daí e me deixa levantar.- encarou-a sério Desde quando uma ladra tem autoridade para falar sobre o perigo que ronda lá fora, heim? Dá um tempo.

- Aff! – a jovem ignorou completamente o comentário e continuou- Seria pedir muito que me ouvisse por alguns momentos?

- Já que não estou armado, não tenho como impedi-la, certo?

-Obrigada. Recebi uma ligação sobre um certo utensílio sagrado que, providencialmente, veio cair em minhas mãos...

- Sei... A "Providência Divina"...

- Tal artefato é de inestimável valor e poucos são os que sabem da sua existência e têm capital suficiente para adquiri-lo. Qual não foi a minha surpresa, quando durante algumas investigações sobre o suposto comprador, descobri que dezenas de caçadores, de costa a costa, comentavam que um certo rapaz de sobrenome Winchester havia surrupiado outra relíquia do meio do deserto de Nevada.

-Bella, esse seu sotaque é uma graça, mas podemos passar aos finalmentes? – o rapaz gesticulou para que a moça fosse breve.

- Bem, o fato é que se fala por aí, que um dos generais demoníacos está na pele do seu querido irmãozinho pegando tudo o que poderia prejudicar a sua saúde.

-Você está querendo dizer que o Sam...

-Não estou afirmando nada, Dean, só reproduzindo o que ouvi. De qualquer forma...- retirou da bolsa um pequeno saco de feltro atado por um cordão de couro - achei que poderia precisar de alguma ajuda.- entregou o saquinho ao rapaz.

- E vai me dar isso, porque...- retirou um medalhão preso a uma corrente, idêntico à Chave de Salomão.

- Por que, às vezes, é preciso fazer a coisa certa...

ooooo000ooooo

-Uma estaca? –Samuel estava surpreso - Estacas são matam demônios.

- Essa não é uma estaca qualquer. Ela é parte da madeira da árvore do conhecimento, a primeira e mais perigosa do paraíso.- Ruby esclareceu a respeito da relíquia encontrada.

-Espera aí: está me dizendo que isso aqui foi retirado 'daquela' árvore? Aquela da maçã? Pensei que isso fosse um mito do Antigo Testamento.

-Você, melhor do que ninguém, meu amigo, deveria saber que toda lenda tem seu fundo de verdade. Vamos.

- Só falta Wyoming agora.- Sam verificou a lista que tinha no bolso.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Não vamos encontrar nada lá.

-Não?

- Uma certa ladra conhecida sua, fez-nos o favor de dar sumiço no que estava guardado na sinagoga.- abriu uma caixa de metal onde Sam depositou a estaca.

-Bella? -Samuel fez uma expressão incrédula. Bella também está metida nisso???

- Precisamos nos concentrar em Semjaza agora. Ele acredita que está seguro e vai partir com tudo pra cima de você. Vai te atormentar até que você desista e deixe-o tomar conta. Ele ainda precisa do seu corpo como instrumento, lembra?

- E Dean, como ele está?

- Está se recuperando muito bem. Tive que mandar alguém para segurá-lo por lá. Não precisamos do super-irmão, por enquanto.

ooooo000ooooo

NOTA: A idéia dos 5 templos contendo relíquias sagradas não me pertence. Ela estava no roteiro original do episódio 2.22, que foi refeito para se adequar ao orçamento(extras do DVD). Portanto, créditos ao tio Kripke e sua trupe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Alguns dias depois...

Em meio a uma enorme plantação, no centro geográfico da Armadilha do Diabo, agora livre de suas trancas, Sam, Ruby e Trude e outros poucos demônios menores aguardavam, num velho celeiro abandonado.

A noite clara e estrelada deu lugar a uma escuridão repentina. O céu encheu-se de sombras e, do brilho da lua, só restou uma mancha embaçada atrás das nuvens.

- Está na hora, Samuel. - Trude aproximou-se do rapaz e murmurou palavras num idioma estranho.

Sam sentiu-se invadido por uma força espetacular, mas resistiu, assim como Ruby o havia orientado. Resistiu e lutou, tentando afastar todas aquelas imagens aterradoras com que Semjaza invadia a sua mente.

A terra tremeu e rachou-se, libertando uma espessa fumaça negra que envolveu por completo o jovem Winchester.

- Finalmente! – Semjaza exibiu seus frios olhos amarelos e gargalhou, triunfante, dentro do corpo de Samuel.

- Finalmente, o escambau, seu demônio filho da p...!- Dean correu na direção do irmão, carregando um punhal.

- Quem deixou os vermes saírem? - Semjaza estendeu a mão e, num gesto, fez Den estancar de encontro a uma parede invisível.

-Garoto, apesar de pensar o contrário, você **não **é o Batman.

Bobby saiu das sombras e atirou-se sobre Sam na tentativa de enlaçá-lo com a corrente da Chave de Salomão, mas não pôde dar mais que dois ou três passos e, antes de voar de encontro à parede de madeira, experimentou o frio olhar que brilhava no rosto do jovem Winchester.

-Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? - o demônio ergueu a mão, levantando Dean do chão -Vocês, criaturas miseráveis, sempre tão previsíveis, pensaram que eu não estaria preparado para uma traição. Foi divertido vê-los arquitetar toda essa palhaçada. Tão espertos...-dirigiu o olhar para Ruby.

Antes que Semjaza completasse a frase, Ruby girou sobre os calcanhares e atingiu Trude, cortando-lhe a garganta com sua adaga.

-Menina malvada...-o demônio incorporado em Samuel fixou os olhos nela e sorriu, fazendo-a arder.

Literalmente, o corpo que Ruby habitava ardeu em chamas e seus gritos encheram a noite, fazendo com que até os outros demônios se afastassem.

Dean estava aterrorizado. Sabia que Sam não seria capaz de ferir uma mosca, mas era ele, seu irmãozinho que estava ali, possuído por aquela força maligna, às gargalhadas diante daquele espetáculo medonho.

-Sabe, Dean, tenho que te agradecer.- aproximou-se e apertou a mão como se a garganta do rapaz estivesse entre seus dedos - Tenho mesmo.Não fosse pelo nosso pequeno acordo, seu irmãozinho estaria bem morto agora e eu teria que encontrar outro fantoche. Azazael sempre ficou com a melhor parte da bagunça.Ele era muito mimado, sabe?E eu, bem, eu estava meio cansado de fazer as vontades dele.Mas numa coisa o idiota tinha razão, o Sam aqui é um belo pacote de propaganda: sujeito simpático, bonito, bem treinado,uma tremenda lábia...vai ser moleza andar por esse seu mundinho na pele do querido Sammy. Essa cara de anjo pode abrir muitas portas...-sorria ameaçadoramente.

Dean quase não podia ouvir o que Semjaza dizia, pela boca de seu irmão. Faltava-lhe ar, sua visão estava confusa, o suor escorrendo-lhe pela face, os pensamentos desordenados e aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro de carne queimada que lhe revirava o estômago.Precisava trazer Sam de volta. Precisava fazê-lo lutar e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era tremer.

-... Acho até que vou me candidatar a um cargo público.- sorriu sarcástico, o demônio - Já imaginou, garoto, a legião de fãs que seguiriam o belo Sammy? E, no meio do caminho, reunir a 'minha legião'?- aproximou-se tanto do rosto de Dean que podiam sentir o hálito um do outro - Vai ser uma farra! Você pensou que Azazael fosse perigoso? Não viu nada ainda, nada!

-Sam... -Dean reagiu, num fio de voz.

-Pena que você não estará por aqui para ver...- apertou ainda mais, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

"_Não!"_

Semjaza sentiu sua mão fraquejar.

"_Deixe-o em paz!"_

-Qual é, Sammy?! - o demônio falou consigo mesmo - Não vai bancar o sentimental...

"_Temos um acordo!"_

-Pelo que me consta, o acordo era livrar o traseiro do seu irmão do inferno. Está feito. O resto... Bem, o resto é o resto.

-Lute, Sam...- Dean aproveitou o momento em que Semjaza diminuiu a pressão - Lute...-murmurou.

-Calado!!!-gritou com o mais velho- Está vendo? Até na hora da morte fica querendo te dar ordens. Vai mesmo querer salvar o cara? Nah...-apertou novamente o pescoço do irmão de Samuel, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

"_Se você ... se tocar nele... eu juro que vou lutar e impedi-lo de fazer o que quer que esteja planejando!"_

-Ah, é mesmo?! Sammy boy, não vá fazer ameaças que não poderá cumprir.

"_Experimente."_

-Sabe, eu não gosto nem um pouco deste seu irmão. Me daria um imenso prazer quebrar este pescoço -sorriu de lado.

"_Liberte-o e farei o que quiser. Não causarei mais problemas. Mas se seguir esses seus instintos maléficos, qualquer dia, numa hora qualquer você vai bobear e, quando isso acontecer, eu vou estar bem aqui, esperando e cuidarei para que não sobre nada de você pra ser mandado de volta ao inferno."_

-Nossa, quanta determinação!- ironizou - Mas há sempre a possibilidade de encontrar outro idiota que deseje ardentemente fama, dinheiro, poder, ou qualquer coisa que eu ofereça em troca de hospedagem. Aí, meu amigo, você já era! Só vai sobrar uma massa disforme dentro dessa sua cabeça oca.

"_Você pode arriscar..."_

-Cara, numa coisa o idiota do seu irmão tem razão: você é um pé no saco!- abriu a mão - Que seja!

Dean caiu atordoado no chão do celeiro, tossindo, engasgado, tentando raciocinar enquanto buscava o ar.

Sam estava ali, como antes, de pé, com uma expressão assustadora. Tão perto e irremediavelmente longe. Ele queria desesperadamente encontrar uma forma de salvar seu irmão, mas faltavam-lhe forças. Faltava-lhe a determinação para fazer o que havia prometido por duas vezes.Levantou os olhos marejados e encarou Samuel. A custo conseguiu erguer-se e manter-se equilibrado sobre as pernas. Não poderia desistir.Desafiou Semjaza numa tentativa inútil:

-Você deveria ter me matado, maldito! - Dean ameaçou enquanto a criatura afastava-se seguido por seu séquito - Eu vou caçá-lo e destruí-lo.

-Ah, não vai não.- voltou-se a passos lentos - e sabe por que? - bateu com a mão espalmada no peito de Dean e arrumou-lhe a gola do casaco - Porque vai ter que matar o irmãozinho...-passou-lhe a mão pela face- e você já provou que não tem peito pra isso... não é mesmo...Dean?

Os olhos de Dean cintilavam de ódio, seus lábios tremiam, apertados. Aquela coisa, mais uma vez, o derrotara. Seguiu-o, com o olhar, enquanto saía.

ooooo000ooooo

Durante semanas Dean Winchester seguiu os passos de Semjaza. Não o perderia de vista.

Viu o número de seguidores do mal que seu irmão arrebanhava a cada cidade e as atrocidades cometidas por eles.

Andou pela sarjeta, misturou-se aos tipos mais sombrios e estranhos, deitou-se sobre pilhas de livros e manuscritos de feitiços e demonologia na esperança, a única coisa que lhe restava, de resgatar Samuel ainda com vida. Porém, acabava seus dias sempre diante de uma garrafa, no balcão de um bar sujo, num canto qualquer.

Não havia no primogênito de John sequer a sombra do homem que fora um dia.

-Está precisando de um banho, meu bem. - Bella comentou por trás do ombro de Dean.

-Vê se me erra. - respondeu sem olhar para trás, enquanto entornava mais uma dose.

-Estou falando sério, rapaz. - sentou-se a seu lado depois de limpar o banco do bar com um lencinho de seda - Pra quem já foi o terror da mulherada, meu amigo, você está um bagaço!

-Me faz um favor? -voltou-se e encarou-a, exibindo um rosto amargurado - Pegue o seu belo traseiro e suma!

-Está certo. -levantou-se- Não vou ficar aqui apreciando a sua crise de autocomiseração. -pôs o colt sobre o balcão, diante dele.

-Comi... o que ?- torceu o nariz.

-Esqueça. Só vim te trazer isso. O Bobby pediu pra você ligar. - foi saindo.

-Ele está bem ?

-Melhorando.- voltou-se para o jovem - Só me faça um favor ? Se quer tanto se matar, não fique rastejando. Morra com classe. -saiu.

As palavras de Bella o atingiram como um soco na boca do estômago.

Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

Seu pai ficaria envergonhado de vê-lo naquele estado.

Bobby teria vergonha da sua atitude covarde e Sam, Sammy, certamente lhe lançaria aquele olhar apertado de recriminação, tão dele.

Pagou a conta e saiu.

Dean não deixou sua via-crucis. Seguia Semjaza por toda parte e descobriu que o tal não estava brincando quando prometeu arrastar multidões atrás de si.

Aquela coisa suja estava lá, em plena praça pública, usando seu irmão e falando como um pregador para dezenas de inocentes que ouviam atentamente suas palavras, dizendo amém ao final de suas frases.

Do outro lado da rua, Dean reconheceu alguns rostos. Rostos que antes foram aliados ou amigos de seu pai e que agora caçavam seu irmão menor, arquitetando planos para matá-lo.

Precisava ser mais eficiente. Precisava, com urgência, de uma solução.

Passou a entender, como nunca, o cuidado que seu irmão tinha com as pesquisas para os casos nos quais trabalhavam. Sam nunca deixava passar nada. O cuidado com cada detalhe, com cada mínimo detalhe poderia fazer toda a diferença.

Atravessou a praça lotada, ouvindo a voz suave de Samuel ecoar. Era a mansidão de Sammy, falando aos seus ouvidos. Sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o pensamento.

Passou direto pelos caçadores e entrou na igreja.

Sentou-se no primeiro banco e permaneceu em silêncio, sendo observado, de longe pelos que caçavam o demônio.

O silêncio dominava o ambiente, mas dentro da cabeça de Dean, havia um turbilhão de palavras ditas e ouvidas durante os últimos dias, gritando em uníssono.

Parou os olhos diante do altar. Perdeu-se por alguns momentos na alvura da toalha que o cobria e nas flores do campo que o ornavam delicadamente.

As vozes foram diminuindo o tom até que cessaram e seu coração batia agora num ritmo compassado.

Afundou-se um pouco no banco de madeira, esticando as pernas para frente e correu os olhos pelos dois grandes anjos empunhando suas lanças que ladeavam o crucifixo preso no alto, ao centro.

-Sabe, eu não sou muito bom nisso.- ajeitou-se novamente e cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre o colo- Nunca fui bom nessa coisa de ter fé. Acho até que, se rezei uma vez na vida, foi muito.- afastou a lágrima que brotava num dos olhos e fixou-se nas imagens atrás do altar. - Irônico, não ? Foi o Sam que sempre rezou e pediu, sei lá pelo que, a vida toda... - enxugou os olhos novamente e secou o nariz após uma breve pausa - Bem... Eu estou aqui. Estou aqui e não sei mais o que fazer. Eu queria tanto acreditar que você está aí e que vai mandar alguém ou alguma coisa pra me ajudar... Queria tanto... -As lágrimas já não o incomodavam mais - mas eu acho que não vai mesmo acontecer, não é? - levou a mão à boca e segurou o choro - O tempo todo eu soube que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós acabaríamos aqui, sabe? Eu só não queria acreditar...-precisava de tempo para pensar- Mas tenho que fazer o que é preciso, não é? Esse é o meu papel nessa tragédia?- silêncio - Ele deveria ter me deixado morrer. Se eu estivesse morto, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo...- passou a mão pelo rosto e levantou-se - É... Eu sei... Eu sei que não mudaria nada.- respirou profundamente, engolindo sua dor - E agora, não vai ter jeito.-antes de sair, voltou-se mais uma vez para o altar - Será que um dia você vai poder me perdoar, heim?

ooooo000ooooo

Os caçadores abordaram Dean à saída da igreja e avisaram-no da sua intenção de matar Samuel para destruir Semjaza antes que este conseguisse realizar seu intento. Ele não discutiu ou brigou. Apenas pediu que os caçadores lhe dessem algum tempo. Garantiu que até a noite tudo estaria resolvido.

Dean espreitou pelas ruas da cidade e descobriu o hotel onde Sam estava hospedado. Aguardou o momento propício para aproximar-se.

Todas as pessoas haviam retornado para suas atividades.

O irmão maior de Samuel passou desapercebido pela recepção do pequeno hotel e ganhou as escadas. Bateu à porta e foi recebido pelo próprio Semjaza.

-Dean, Dean...- sorriu e fez um biquinho irônico - você não tem jeito... sempre se arrastando atrás das migalhas do irmãozinho. Tão previsível...

-Não vai me convidar pra entrar? - enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro.

-O que o traz aqui, além das migalhas, é claro?

-Quero falar com meu irmão. - passou pelo outro e foi entrando no quarto.

-Sinto muito, mas o Sam não está disponível.- cruzou os braços diante do tórax com um sorriso malicioso.- Muita coragem sua vir até aqui, ou... Muita burrice, o que é mais provável.

-Olha só, cara, eu não quero briga, tá?- falou num tom cansado -Eu tenho andado atrás de vocês todo esse tempo... Eu só quero falar com meu irmão, me despedir.

-Garoto, eu até poderia, se quisesse e tivesse um pingo de piedade, deixar você dar um beijinho de boa noite no maninho, mas, definitivamente, não vai rolar.

-Qual é? - Dean implorou -Vocês já mataram os meus pais, arruinaram a minha vida, mantêm o meu irmão preso dentro do próprio corpo e me fizeram descer mais baixo do que qualquer pessoa teria suportado. Que mal pode haver? –havia uma profunda tristeza estampada em seu rosto -Só um minuto.

-Se você ainda não percebeu, Dean... seu irmãozinho já entregou os pontos há muito tempo.

-Mas ele ainda está aí, não é?- aproximou-se de Semjaza e fitou-lhe os olhos - Você está aí, em algum lugar, não é, Sammy? - retirou a mão esquerda do bolso da jaqueta e, rapidamente, colocou sobre o peito de Samuel a Chave de Salomão. - E você, seu demônio de merda, não vai sair. - passou a corrente ao redor do pescoço do demônio que exibia as órbitas amarelas.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Semjaza deu um passo atrás.

-Impedindo você de sair ou de usar seus poderes, babaca.- do bolso interno, Dean retirou o colt e engatilhou-o, mirando o coração do caçula.

-Você não vai atirar. - provocou Sei que não vai.

-Eu sinto muito, Sam...eu tentei...muito...- as mãos de Dean tremeram e seus lábios mal puderam pronunciar tais palavras. Me perdoa,Sammy...

-Faça, Dean. - os olhos de Samuel, por um breve momento, já não estavam amarelos e sorriam para o seu irmão mais velho- Salve-me.

O segundo que durou entre o pedido do irmão e a pressão que seu indicador exerceu sobre o gatilho, pareceu uma eternidade, passando em flashes frenéticos, toda a sua vida diante de seus olhos.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Um estampido e tudo estava acabado.

Aquela coisa maldita se contorcia dentro de Sam, distribuindo faíscas e exalando um cheiro forte de enxofre.

Dean largou a pistola a tempo de amparar a queda do irmão.

Apoiou-o até que tocou o chão e ali permaneceu a seu lado, embalando-o, para frente e para trás, numa cadência lenta, como o fizera nos melhores e piores momentos de sua infância, por muito tempo.

_FLASH BACK:_

_-Dean?_

_-O que é ?_

_-Dá pra desligar a Tv um momento? Precisamos conversar._

_-O que é, Sammy ? Fala logo._

_-Estive pensando._

_-Ah, então é por isso que estou sentindo esse cheiro..._

_-Não brinque, é sério._

_-Certo, Sam.Está desligado. Fala logo o que você quer._

_-Eu sei que você prometeu ao pai e a mim, mas..._

_-Esse papo outra vez?! Sammy, esquece isso, ta? Eu tinha acabado de voltar de um coma e você estava chapado quando fiz aquelas promessas. Esquece!_

_-Não, Dean. Eu não vou esquecer e você vai jurar, vai jurar pela alma da mamãe, do pai, pela minha ou pelo raio que preferir, que vai fazer._

_-Sam... pára com isso..._

_-Jure._

_-Cara, eu não vou jurar nada, esta bem?! Não vou matar você e ponto final!!!_

_-Se eu não puder resistir e for,você sabe, pro lado..._

_-Meu Deus, isso não vai ter fim?!_

_-Me ouve, ta? Só uma vez, me ouve. Eu não quero ser um boneco nas mãos daquela coisa. _

_-Sam, você n..._

_-Dá pra me ouvir? Dean, você sempre cuidou de mim. Eu sou grato, cara. Você me ajudava com a lição, dava remédio, velava o meu sono...me ensinou a não ter medo de qualquer coisa e a temer o que era realmente perigoso...você me protegeu o quanto pôde, Dean._

_-Olha, Sammy..._

_-Espera... Com a vida que a gente levava, não sei o que teria sido de mim, não mesmo. Mas se não houver outra saída, terá que fazê-lo,Dean._

_-Você não está facilitando as coisas com essa conversa, Sam. Você sabe que eu não posso._

_-Pode. Pode sim e o fará. Porque, se você me ama Dean, e disso eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida, vai me salvar. Vai me libertar._

_-Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? Não sabe que está me matando também?_

_-Estou pedindo porque confio em você. Confio cegamente que você vai mover o universo para me afastar do que quer que esteja me esperando e, se depois de tudo, não houver outra saída, você vai cuidar de mim, como sempre fez._

_-E você pode me explicar como poderei viver depois disso? Como poderei me perdoar? Hum? Isso tudo é loucura, Sam..._

_-Se é de redenção que você precisa, eu o perdôo, Dean. Só espero que, um dia, você também possa me perdoar._

_-Por Deus, Sammy, me deixa em paz..._

_(fim do flash back)_

Chorou todas as lágrimas a que tinha direito e mais.

ooooo000ooooo

LAWRENCE – KANSAS:

Dean sentou-se no gramado diante da sepultura de sua mãe.

-Bem, Sam, aqui estamos, finalmente. -sorriu, passando a mão sobre a pequena caixa de madeira que trouxe consigo- Achei que você gostaria de ficar aqui, com a mamãe, então...

Depositou a caixinha sobre a grama e começou a cavar um buraco.

-Quando a gente esteve aqui da última vez, lembra? Você me disse que não importava se os restos da mamãe estavam realmente aqui, que o que importava era a lembrança.- colocou a caixa na pequena cova -Pensei em te dar um funeral de decente, mas depois desisti por que, na verdade, a gente nunca foi muito de cerimônia, não é?-falava pausadamente -Acho que você ia preferir uma coisa mais íntima, tipo só você e eu. A família. Estou errado?

Dean cobriu a caixa de madeira com terra e bateu a mão por cima para firmar. Limpou as mãos, batendo-as, uma contra a outra.

-Te falei que vou entregar o apartamento? Não ia dar certo, de qualquer jeito. Você sabe como eu sou. Em uma semana aquilo lá ia virar um chiqueiro.- olhou o céu azul ensolarado - Vou usar a grana que restou pra fazer uma lápide pra você e outra pro pai. O que acha? Hum? Não vai ficar chateado comigo, vai? É. Acho que não. Acho até que você vai gostar daquele monte de passarinhos fazendo coisas em cima de você.-sorriu com o canto do lábio - É a sua cara!

Após um breve silêncio, depositou uma rosa branca sobre o túmulo da mãe e dirigiu-se ao montinho de terra revirada no chão.

-Sinto a sua falta, Sammy... De todos vocês...-amparou as lágrimas que molhavam um sorriso forçado - Mas você, cara... ainda escuto a sua voz... toda vez que entro no carro, tenho a nítida sensação de que você vai entrar em seguida...fico esperando ver a sua cara amarrada, brigando comigo por qualquer idiotice...-puxou o ar com dificuldade- E tem esse buraco enorme aqui dentro de mim que dói pra cacete...-pausa-... dói tanto que,às vezes, nem sei mais quando não está doendo...

Dean coçou a cabeça, levantou-se, respirou profundamente e se permitiu chorar novamente.

-Mas alguém tem que cuidar dos negócios da família, certo? - esforçou-se para manter-se sobre as pernas e dar um passo atrás.- E não se preocupe comigo,Sammy.-limpou o rosto mais uma vez - Eu vou ficar bem .

Caminhou em direção ao Chevy e partiu.

FIM


End file.
